Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds: Act One
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: A what if story starring the characters of Chrono Crusade. The heroes as villians and the villians as heroes.
1. Act one, Scene One

Hello out there. Have you ever wondered any "what if" situations in your favourite anime shows, stories or games. Well...I just watchedChrono Crusade (found out by accident) and automatically became interested in it. Then I go to this site and find out that most of the stories here about Chrono Crusade centers around the main characters.

You can call this story a "what if" situation. When the villians are heroes and vice versa. Anyway, enjoy.

By the way, I don't own Chrono Crusade. (Would be nice, though)

* * *

Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds

* * *

Act One: Scene One: A Weird Beginning

2:00 in the morning...the phone rings.

"Uhh..."a voice is heard under the covers.

The second ring...

"hmm..." the person shifts back and forth, back and forth, disregarding the noise. The third ring...

"Okay that it!"

The person grabs the phone. A boy with wild blond hair and blue eyes answers.

... ..."Yeah... ..._Son of a bitch, I'm on my way_!"

The lights are turned on. The boy gets out of bed, brushes his teeth, combs his hair , takes a leak, washes his hands and face puts on his Magdalene Order uniform.

"Why me..." the boy asks himself. "Why the hell me!"

"I wish you stop whining..."

A voice from another room comes in. The door opens. A tall man dressed in white, glasses on. He looked dignified.

" You'll be waking the others..."

"Nobody asked you, Aion."

"Now Joshua, the order calls on its members to be ready, able and willing. I thought you'd knew that by now."

"In two in the morning!"

Joshua grabs his watch from the dresser. He puts it around his neck.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Have you gotten everything," Aion asked "remembered the last time we were in a dire situation you forgot to bring your sword? Good thing I was there. Your life would have ended."

"Shut up!" Joshua snapped at him. "I've gotten everything so let's go! We can't keep Father Remington waiting."

The two headed out from the building, into the car and into the deep dark morning. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Well, how did you like the introduction? Did you like it? Please R&R 


	2. Act One, Scene Two

Hello again. Just wanted to review. If you didn't get it the first time, Joshua is the hero this time and his partner is Aion. Now your thinking "what the heck?" but hey, it's a "what if" story rememeber?

Still don't own Chrono Crusade

* * *

Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds

* * *

**Act One, Scene Two: The Meeting**

New York's streets were pretty much empty at this time of night. As the two both drove passed the deserted roads, a disturbed Joshua talked with his partner to break the ice .

"Never seen the street so empty before..." Joshua said with a puzzled tone.

"You've never been this early before..." Aion replied. "What, you've scared all of a sudden?"

"No!" Joshua exclaimed. "But... there's something strange about all about this..."

"About what?"

A look of uncertainty flashed his eyes. "I just...well..."

"Forget it, we're already here."

The harbor front. It should have been buzzing of activity by now because of the morning shipments. Instead of ships and crewmen, cars and order officers occupied the area. Among the organized chaos stood Father Remington, with a bunch of high ranking officials. It was 5 in the morning.

"Ah, Joshua...Aion...it's good to see the both of you." Father said with a carefree smile.

"Yeah, yeah..." Joshua said unwavering. "You've better give a good explanation to bring me out here two in the morning. I...uph."

"Be respectable..." Aion said cautiously. "He has the power to suspend you, you know."

"I know."

"Your right Aion, I do." Remington said. "However when I do realize the impudence, I must also remember that you are two of our best officers. Now on to business."

The three entered a warehouse, half destroyed. Bodies everywhere and blood stained all over the place.

"Place looks like crap." Joshua said sarcastically.

"This place once housed treasured coming from Jerusalem." Father Remington explained. " They were on loan from a museum. Among Jerusalem's treasures where three decrypted swords; their origin, unknown. There have been some scared writings written on the swords that were translated. Only two were successfully translated however a one sword was too complex. The officials at Jerusalem were hoping that we could translate the last sword but before we could get it, this happened. Here are the photographs."

Remington handed the photographs to Aion. "Hmmm..." Aion said in suspicion.

"We believe it maybe the work of the sinners." Remington said. "They have been a number of reported cases of legions hanging around a seaside hotel. Investigate it immediately."

"Will do." Joshua said. "You know, Father, your the only person who can run the order and find time to slack off."

"I'll take that as a complement Joshua. Now you two better be off. We'll cover up this whole thing before the officials show up. Dismissed."

Joshua and Aion got back to the car and headed to the seaside.

"Sinners, eh..." Joshua had the look of anger and determination in his eyes. "Chrono, today's the day you're going to pay for the death of my sister."

Aion just sat there, dead silent. "Hmmm..." he murmured. He stared at the photos again

* * *

Well that a surprise. Father Remington the head of the order? Interesting. Please R&R and stay tunned to see what happens next. 


	3. Act One, Scene Three

Hi there. Just a review. Joshua and Aion go to the harbour front and meet Father Remington. He then orders them to investigatea strange distrubance at the seaside. But before that...they have breakfast! What? They have to eat too! Anyway, on with the story.

Don't own Chrono Crusade.

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act One, Scene Three: The Three Swords**

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. The sun was already up and the once emptied streets were bustling with activity. The car came to a complete stop.

"Why did you stop?" Aion asked. "Wait. Don't tell me. You're hungry."

"You know it." Joshua answered. "How come you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I am a devil, after all." Aion replied.

"Well whatever. Let's get something to eat. My treat"

They went inside a restaurant, gotten a table and five minutes they were ready to order. Joshua had a plate of hash browns while Aion just got cereal.

"By the way..." Joshua asked. "Do you know what the writings say. It looked like you can read it."

"Hmmm...let's see." Aion just finished his cereal. He got out the photographs. "This sword says: I know your works, and your toil and perseverance, and that you can't tolerate evil men, and have tested those who call themselves apostles, and they are not, and found them false" The second sword says: "Rejoice over her, O heaven, you saints, apostles, and prophets; for God has judged your judgment on her." The last sword is a bit tricky. Let's see... peace...lamb...rest ...wolves...death to...devil...Hmmm."

"What's wrong." Joshua asks.

"It looks like the photo blacked out some parts of the sword." Aion concluding. We won't know for sure until we get that sword."

"Right..." Joshua got up. "Let's get that sword. We may met Chrono...and when that happens."

"We don't know for certain if that will happen..."

"He will pay!" Joshua said bluntly "He must pay! All the innocent people killed that night...my friends, my sister!"

"Calm yourself Joshua" Aion said. "People are looking."

"Fine..." Joshua slapped a twenty on the table and stormed off.

Aion followed after him. Sensing the tension he was in, he dared not to speak. The car headed in full speed towards the seaside.

* * *

Well...some parts from the bible and one specific part is from someone we all know. You want to know what happens? Please R&R 


	4. Act One, Scene Four

... ... ...Oh, wait I'm on...sorry about that. Anyway, review time. Joshua and Aion go for breakfast where some information about the swords are revealed. It's also revealed that Chrono, the hero of theoriginal story is our central villian. Now beforewe continue, notice that there's gonna be some new characters coming along, one you know from the TV series and one from the manga.

Another thing. There might be a tiny reference to "Tales of Symphonia" See if you can figure it out.

Don't own Chrono Crusade. (Yet...just kidding!)

* * *

Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds 

* * *

**Act One, Scene Four: Reunion **

It was already 11 in the morning when they arrived at the seaside. There were militia officers everywhere surrounding a nearby building. They were about 200 yards from the building and most of them were either on stand by or tensed up. Most of them were holding guns, setting crucifix barriers but the majority were going about talking about their next plan of action. When Joshua and Aion arrived, there was a commotion going on at the front gate.

"I told you before, this is a restricted area," said one officer. "Go back where you came from."

"I must go through," said a tall, slender woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a look of complex proportions and wore a maid's uniform. "I have business there..."

"And I'll tell you again," another officer shouted "no one is allowed in unless they are authorized personnel."

Joshua and Aion looked on.

"Why did _she _have to be here?" Joshua asked. "She's always being serious and tells you off when you give her a chance."

"However she is an asset" Aion explained. "It would be wise to let her tag along. She does share a common enemy."

"I guess you're right." Joshua said at last. "Damn it, you always have to be right."

"That not always the case. I thought I was right...long ago."

"No use dwelling in the past." Joshua said cheerfully. "Anyway, let's get moving. Hey, Fiore!"

Fiore looked back. "Call off your dogs," she said calmly. "I have business to attend to."

Joshua motioned to the guards that it was alright. "You're going to the same place that we're going, aren't you."

"Yes..." Fiore said paying no attention to Aion. "Chrono must pay for his sins. He will die by my power. All devils deserve to parish."

A long silence engulfed them all. Finally, Joshua spoke.

"No use standing around here. Let get moving."

The three of them walked through the gate, past the armed vehicles, militia men and woman and into a tent that occupied the ones in charge. There they were met by Sister Elizabeth Grandberg and Reverend Giriam.

"Elizabeth...Giriam." Joshua gave them a nod while greeting them. They nodded him back to acknowledge him.

"Let's get straight to the point," Elizabeth said in a sophisticated manner. "We know that the sinners are here, in that very building. It may look empty however it is radiating high dark energy levels that seem to neutralize every projectile we send towards it. They must have erected some kind of dark barrier ranging from a 150 radius. Furthermore, wave after wave of legions are sent every half hour so we've been busy fighting them that no opportunity of storming the place seems possible. Something must be going on there... something...big.

"Well, we know what's going on," Aion said "but we don't know the why."

"I was getting to that," Elizabeth said. "Giriam, could you fill them in?"

"Gladly," Giriam said as he arose from the chair. "The three swords that we stolen from the harbor front are located here, according to eye witnesses. They said that they have seen three creatures carrying them, two male one with a huge muscular build, one with a glass plate covering his face and one female with multiple arms and all had a frightening look."

"Genai, Rizal and Viede," Aion exclaimed. "We are forever running into those sinners. But I wonder...why is Chrono keeping them still?"

"What was that?" Fiore asked. "What are you mumbling there?"

"Nothing...it was nothing."

"You've haven't answered our question," Joshua inquired. "Why?"

"Thanks to the information we received from the pursuers, it seems that Chrono is putting his final phase of his plan into action," Elizabeth stood up. "It looks like he didn't have to use the powers of the apostles to call the Astral line after all."

"To turn heaven into earth and earth into heaven," Aion mumbled."

"Where are the pursuers, anyway," Fiore asked.

"They've had gone already into the building before the barrier showed up," Elizabeth responded.

"Damn, we've got to get in there before they do anything rash," Joshua thought.

"Then if that is the case, we should hurry," Giriam said while heading for a briefcase. "I suspect that the barrier won't effect you because each of you will be wearing these."

He then proceeded to open the briefcase. It contained four emerald stones that were a size of a pea. Each had a small tether made of pure gold.

"We found these stones in the catacombs in the city of Rome," explained Elizabeth. "They were kept inside somewhere in St. Peter's Basilica and sent over by one of our officers. These are called "Krona Stones" and should keep the barrier from effecting you."

Giriam handed the stones to each of them. "But wait a minute," Fiore asked "why are four stones when there are only three of us?"

"Because originally the fourth stone was meant for a backup," Giriam explained while putting the briefcase back. "But since you decided to come, we cannot lose these stones."

"And besides," Elizabeth said while getting her supplies in her knapsack "I'm going with you."

"You do realize it will be dangerous. Why are you going with us?" Aion asked.

"Like Fiore, I have business with a certain sinner." Elizabeth responded without an expression.

"Not before me," Fiore exclaimed.

"Or me," said Joshua.

"Now, now," Giriam said at last "stop this useless bickering. We have a job to do."

All of them left the tent. The clock had struck 11:30 and another wave of demons were approaching. The four of them hurried to the barrier.

"A warning," Elizabeth said just as when they were going through the barrier. "The surrounding area and even the building is full of unending danger. Are we prepared?"

All of them gave a nod of approval.

"Then let's be on our way."

* * *

"Sister Elizabeth Grandberg, what?" Some of you might be saying this. You know Fiore right? But for you who don't know who Elizabeth, I'll tell you. Elizabeth Grandberg only exists in the manga and is the first friend Rosette ever made in the order. Her cool but protective attitude protected Rosette from the other girls trying to bully her. What became of her? She left the order and became a doctor. That's about it. Please R&R. 


	5. Act One, Scene Five

Hello There...For those who are out of the loop. Joshua and Aion arrive at the battlefront where they are met at the front gate by Fiore, (Statella's older sister in theTV series)and briefed by Sister Elizabeth Grandberg (Rosette's first friend in the anime). Now the group is heading to do battle with evil...again.

Don't own Chrono Crusade. Have fun reading.

* * *

Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds

* * *

**Act One, Scene Five: The Building**

Legions of demons were swamping them. They hurried towards the building, hoping that they would receive minimal damage from the attack. So far the demons seem to unnoticed them which made some of the team members uneasy. Once inside the building, they made themselves in the main room, as it was the safest part of the building.

"That was easy," Joshua said, relived that they survived the onslaught.

"However something's not right," Aion noted. "For one thing, we didn't even encounter one demon during our little run."

"Yes," Fiore was looking around the building. "Is it possible that the demons had their attention towards the upcoming militia army that they had forgotten about us completely?"

"It is also a possibility that they were _ordered _not to give us any harm," Elizabeth said while unloading flashlights from her pack. "Damn that Chrono, he must be toying with us."

"Forget about him for now," Joshua said while looking at an old grandfather clock. "... Hey everybody, take a look at this."

Everyone gathered around the old grandfather clock. It smelled like old pine, it scattered old dust when touched. However at close examination, the bottom had footprints leading to the clock and dried up blood.

"Something is wrong," Joshua thought. "I feel a strong demonic aura radiating from this area...Wait a minute, there's something here..."

A small latch was hidden at the top of the clock. Joshua thought it maybe a trap however pulling on that latch may have satisfy his suspicion.

"Only one way to find out..." he thought

Joshua pull on the latch and the clock's hands started to move. Everybody was startled by the movement as the clock made a rusty noise while moving its hands. Suddenly, both hands pointed straight up and a doorway was revealed.

"What the hell just happened?" Fiore asked surprised.

"Looks like Joshua found the doorway, I sense a strong demonic aura here," Aion headed the group downstairs. "Let's go...we've don't have much time."

As the group headed down the stairs, they heard voices; voices like someone was casting a spell. The voice was very harsh and it sounded like someone mumbling but as the group got closer, the voices got louder and louder.

"Alas...," a fainted voice started.

"From the darkness, I beseech thee," as the voice got louder.

"From the light, I dispel thee...from the power of salvation, free thee... root of all creation, gatherest before thee!"

And make my dreams come to pass..."

It was pitch black when the group arrived at the bottom however that changed as blue lights lit the way with each step they took. The dark hall soon ended at two huge doors with a strange symbol at its center.

"The voice seemed to be originating from those doors," Elizabeth concluded. "That means that whatever evil is behind those doors."

"Finally...the final battle," Joshua looked at the two doors. "Let's keep moving."

The doors opened automatically. Nothing could prepare them for what they had seen next.

* * *

The doors opened automatically. Nothing could prepare them for what they had seen next...What? What? I wanna know...oh yeah...I'm the one who's writing it. If you want to know, please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	6. Act one, Scene Six

Let's see...to review. The group have finally entered the building and which thanks to Joshua had found an undergroud lair that leads to the villian, Chrono. In this chapter, Chrono has some speaking lines...as the villian.

There's a lot of similarities to Tales of Symphonia. (And a lot of lines)

Don't own Chrono Crusade

* * *

Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds 

* * *

**Act One, Scene Six: Past Redemption**

As the group headed into the great underground hall, they found an appalling sight. Bodies...bodies that rested on wooden pikes. They were all carefully arranged in a circular pattern. The bodies of innocent human beings made the outer circle but at the inner circle there were bodies of both the sinners and the pursers. At the circle's center was the demon that killed a hundred million of his own kind...Chrono.

All stared at this sight. Even Elizabeth who was always headstrong was speechless. All she could say was "Oh...my...G..." before she was interrupted.

"So nice of you to join me," a sinister Chrono said. "You too will make lively additions to my sacrifice.

"Sacrifice?" Fiore asked. "What sacrifice?"

"Don't think I killed all of these creatures for nothing," Chrono replied. "I love the suffering of the innocent and the slaughter of those who oppose me. If it wasn't for my...former comrades defecting at the last minute, they would have shared in my just reward."

"Just reward?" Elizabeth was practically shouting. "You call this just? The slaughtering of human beings, your own comrades, your own kind; you call that just!"

"I'm sure Aion would agree and so would have my comrades. With revolution comes sacrifice, If you cannot except that, then you deserve to die with the others. Just like all of you, my friends," Chrono said this as he ended his speech his an evil laugh.

"I...I don't do that...not anymore," Aion said this bluntly. "Long ago, I share in this so-called freedom dream. I shared in this dream until someone showed me the consequences of my actions."

"And look where it had gotten you," Chrono snapped back. "Your lack of power, your development of alliances of these weak, undeserving humans. It's pitiful of what you have done...It's pitiful that you would sink so low..."

"And where the hell did your actions led you," a silent Joshua finally spoke. "The slaughters...the suffering you called upon everyone and everything. And you say your actions are just!"

"Human...do not tell me what's right and wrong," Chrono stood up. "I finally have the power to make my dream come true. Aion...it's still not too late to join me. You were a sinner once, become one again. With my power, we shall become all powerful. We shall have the power to take back what is rightfully ours."

"Funny you should say that," Aion replied. "Pandemonium said the same thing and looked where she had gotten us. The banishment of us beings. I won't be your pawn anymore...I shall atone for my sins..."

A silent standoff between the forces took place. Finally Chrono spoke.

"So be it, I gave you your last chance. You will die...as long with the others inferior beings who dare oppose me!"

As he said this, Chrono gave an horrific scream. The bodies the surrounded them glowed with an eerie blue then floated up towards the ceiling's center. The bodies then turned into dust and the ground shook with tremendous force. The blue auras swirled around and around and created some sort of blue vortex. As this happened, two swords floated to the top of the ceiling and placed themselves on opposite sides of the vortex and the vortex itself became a shinning white gate.

"Do you see this," Chrono said as all these things happened. "This is the long desired result I've been waiting for. The apostles were thought to be the only ones to call upon the astral line but thanks to extensive research and years of patience, I have finally found a loophole to this. This vortex is my path to the beginning of time and once I go through, I will become unstoppable. Infinite wisdom and power will soon be mine."

"And how can do you accomplish this?" Joshua shouted back.

"With the power of the swords," Chrono replied. "Once the swords were used during the battles between us devils and the angels of God on the day of the final battle; the day us devils and demons were banished into the fiery abyss. Pandemonium was defeated by the power of the three swords. One is called the "apostle sword", it held the key of defeating her. The other called the "victorious sword", it had the power to seal her. The third sword is called the "saint sword," it had the power to slay her. However the saint sword was powerless unless held by a righteous person and of pure of heart and could read the sacred text engraved in that sword. When they simultaneously stabbed her, they abstracted some of her power, leaving her weakened, including the power of time and space. Although the saint sword has no use to me, the other two will suffice."

"Damn you...," Aion shouted as the shaking and noised increased quite a bit. "You don't know the consequences of your actions. You'll be ending all life as we know it."

"It's better to become non-existent than to be a slave to fate," Chrono replied. "Besides, I'll be the almighty one when this is all over!"

"You won't get away with this," Joshua said as he opened the latches on his watch. "You'll pay for everything you have done. Ready partner?"

"Ready..." Aion replied.

"Let's go..." Elizabeth said as she was cocking her gun. "Everyone's counting on us."

"I am ready..." Fiore said as she pull out her halberd.

"Here that Chrono," Joshua said as readied his own sword. "We're coming for you! Everyone, follow my orders!"

Chrono gave a light chuckle then prepared his own sword.

"Those who oppose me shall parish!"

* * *

What was I thinking? Making Chrono the villian and to top it all off, use Tales of Symphonia's central villian as the base. But hey, a devil beats at puny 12 year old kid, right...right? Anyway, please R&R 


	7. Act One, Scene Seven

If you don't know how we got to this situation, please go back to chapter one. If you just missed the last chapter, the group faces Chrono and Chrono opens a vortex that will take him to the beginning of time so he can become God-like.

Chrono Crusade doesn't belong to moi

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act One, Scene Seven: The Battle**

"I'll show you the meaning of true power," cried Chrono as he was sizing up for an attack.

Aion just finished his awesome transformation. "Let's finish him off quickly," he said. "The longer I stay in this form, the less time you'll live!"

"Understood," replied Joshua. "Okay everyone, while Fiore, Aion I go for a frontal attack, Elizabeth will attack from afar. Got that everyone? Okay, let's go."

Both Joshua and Aion attacked Chrono head on while Elizabeth was shooting off Gospels and Scareds to distract him. Fiore used her jewel...

"Laden... Take Form, Ritters Jewel...From the spring wind I summon thee. Come Jewel Knight!"

Just then, a huge knight appeared behind her, sword in hand, ready to attack.

"Cut him to pieces... Mutigster!"

As it attacked, Chrono just finished countering the first attack and just as the knight was to deal a serious blow, he dodged it.

"Impressive," Chrono said. "Now try dodging this..."

He opened his wings and ascended the sky. Then as he put his palms together, he powered up for a devastating attack.

"Hellbound Blast!"

As the attack headed for the group, they dodged it at the last minute.

"That last blast made Chrono vulnerable," Joshua thought. "Perhaps I can hit him from behind..."

Joshua then preceded to dash to the other side of the room, jump up and made a vertical slash. However, Chrono was nowhere to be seen.

Joshua wondered.

"What?"

Just then Chrono appeared behind him.

"That's all?"

Then Chrono used his sword to make a horizontal slash sending Joshua right against the wall. There was a large hole left in the wall and knocked Joshua unconscious.

Chrono appeared victorious. "This should finish you..."

Just as Chrono was to finish him off, the jewel knight rammed right into him knocking him down. Aion preceded to attack him and Elizabeth continued to provide support. As if Chrono appeared defeated, he was able to conjure enough energy to an outburst motion knocking them all back. It seemed that the group was defeated.

"You really are a pathetic bunch," Chrono said as he huffed. "It matters not. Once I pass through that vortex, nothing will stop me. And to make sure that no one gets in my way, I'll get rid of all of you... starting with you Joshua!"

As Chrono was charging up for a final attack, Joshua's mind was racing. It seems that he had one of those near-end death experiences but a single thought kept him going...

He remembered. After four years...he remembered the day that changed his life.

A young Joshua is present here. "What...w-what's...happening here!

Just then, "Joshua... Joshua, look behind you!"

"Huh, wha?"

A huge creature precedes to attack him. "This will get rid of you!"

"Look out!" The person calls.

A scream and blood is spilled.

"Noooooooo!" the young boy calls

The creature stalks him. "Damn, you interfered. I'll get you this time."

"No, you won't."

Just then, another creature appears.

"Ghaaaa...you're always in my way."

The creature flies away. Debris and bodies are everywhere. Joshua stands near the body of a girl with blond locks and beautiful blue eyes.

"Josh...Joshu..."

"Sis...sis...hang on sis..."

"No...it's...it's too late...for...me..."

"Noooooooo...no don't leave me here. Don't leave me all alone. Just hang on! I'll find help!"

"Joshua...don't...don't..."

"What sis...sis? Don't do what!"

"Don't die."

With her last breath, he is gone. Just like everything else in that place. The trees, grass, a wooden building, the bodies of his friends and his beloved sister, gone.

"Joshua...Joshua...Joshua...!"

Someone was calling for him. It was coming from outside his head.

"Joshua, get up! Get up Joshua. If you don't he's gonna kill you!." Aion was practically shouting while holding off Chrono's attack.

"Out of my way," Chrono yelled as he knocked Aion out with his sword. "Take this!"

Chrono was able to finish his attack and a bluish blast was heading towards him. As the attack headed towards Joshua, his friends could only look on...

* * *

Well...doesn't this suck. Joshua and the group are getting their butts kicked and Joshua remembers his sister dying. Sister dying? A "what if" story, remember? Anyway, please R&R. 


	8. Act One, Scene Eight

Review...reivew...oh yeah, that's right. The group battles Chrono and at this point Chrono is kicking everyone's butts. Joshua remembers his sister's death just about when Chrono goes forthe finishing blow. Wanna see what happens?

Don't own Chrono Crusade

* * *

Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds

* * *

**Act One, Scene Eight: Crossing Over**

As the blast headed towards Joshua, he and was able to defect the shot right back to Chrono. The blast hit Chrono with such force that he screamed with unimaginable anguish,

"Yaaaaaaaah! Damn you! Damn you all to hell," as Chrono screamed in pain. Then as the bluish aura from the blast faded, Chrono fell to the ground.

As the vortex continued to swerve above them, the group gathered around Joshua.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked as she applied some bandages on him.

"I'm...fine," Joshua said weakly.

"It seems that the fight has taken its toll on all of us," Fiore said while her knight dissipated. "Do you think that he's dead?"

The group gave its attention to a defeated Chrono.

"Looks like," Elizabeth said as she was finishing bandaging Joshua up. "It seems that Chrono was using his full power when he used that last attack."

"Finally," Joshua said as he stood up. "All we have to do is destroy the vortex and..."

"You shall do no such thing."

A blue blast came from behind, hitting Joshua in the back.

"Gahhhhh," he grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Chrono!" a surprised Aion exclaimed. "How did hell did you..."

Chrono stood up, his eyes glowed ominously. "I am the terror of pandemonium, the one who slew a hundred of his own kind, the envoy of darkness. I cannot be defeated so easily! Now that you're is out of the way, I can destroy the rest of you!"

As the group prepared for the assault nothing could have prepared them for the worst. The vortex and the two swords glowed and shot blue blasts which hit Chrono. He became engulfed in a strong white light that blinded all of them and they can only hear a loud roaring. As the light subsided, they were faced with a red dragon with gigantic proportions. It had black plated armor and a red helmet that shielded his eyes from any attack. A black scaly tail which crushed any object that caught in its path. Claws that were shaped so they could tear anything to pieces. It also breathed fire as he spoke.

"The power of the swords...With this kind of power at my disposal, there is no hope of defeating me!" as he said this, he gave out an evil, maniacal laugh.

"Damn you!" Aion shouted while going for an all-out assault.

"A futile effort," Chrono said while taking a deep breath and letting out his fiery fury.

The group, due to their recent and past efforts, were quickly dispatched and it seemed no hope past them. Now while this was going on, Joshua was in a semi-conscious state. Part of him wanted to give up and part of him wanted to keep going.

"Not...done...not done yet...won't give up...," he thought while his friends were in danger.

As Joshua got up, slowly but surely, he could feel his strength returning because of his will of not giving up. He was in denial but believe he could face the odds.

"I'm not finished yet," Joshua said as he prepared his sword. "You hear me Chrono? I'm still alive and kicking! You will pay for every crime, every person's life you have ruined to in order for personal gain and pleasure."

"Damn you boy," Chrono said just about he was to finish the group once and for all. "You are a nuisance but I shall finish you here and now. I'll summon all of my power and wipe you all out once and for all!"

As Chrono the dragon took his deep breath, the breath that should have wiped them out, something happened to the swords. The two swords glowed with a white aura this time and white light poured unto Joshua's sword. All of a sudden, the sword that Joshua held took on a different form and on that sword, scared writings were engraved.

"The Saint's sword," Joshua thought. "But how...wait...the writing...the writing that Aion was trying to make out before...I can read it."

Joshua then turned his attention to Chrono. "Take a look at this, Chrono. Meet the instrument of your demise!"

"How can you use such a sword when you're dead," Chrono roared and fire and sulfur poured from his mouth. "This shall finish you and your friends...you've lost ,kid, lost!"

Joshua then called upon the strength of the sword. "Okay," he thought "everything I've been through...my friends, my family, my sister...this is for you.

As he turned his attention to the incoming blast, he shouted in a loud voice. "This is all the innocent people you have killed!"

He swiped the air with his sword and a white ray collided with the fiery blast. Both of the blasts were equally strong.

"The words, Joshua," Aion cried. "Read the words!"

Joshua who had his attention to the blast turned to his sword. The words were as clear as day. Then in a loud voice, he read the words:

"_Bring peace to the lost lamb...give rest to the fangs of the wolf...and deliver death to the devil!"_

The white blast engulfed both Joshua and Chrono.

"If I'm going down...I'm taking you with me." Chrono cried and with that the both of them were sucked into the vortex.

As the both of them went in, the two swords broken and split into four even pieces. The vortex and the bluish aura waned and waned until they were no more.

After that, Joshua's friends could only look upon the ceiling, starring, wondering what could have happened to their friend.

"Joshua..." Aion could only say. "Joshua..."

A white room. Joshua found himself in a white room.

"Where...where am I?

A voice came in...

"Where do you think you are?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you in a cliff-hanger there. Chrono and Joshua are sucked at the vortex and suddently a voice is talking to him. Weird. Remember, this is the end of act one...meaning...that's not the end of the story. If you would like to find out more, please R&R. 


End file.
